


A Little Mischief

by pretty_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fairy Changbin, Fairy Felix, Fairy Hyunjin, Fairy Jeongin, Fairy Seungmin, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: It's funny what a cat can drag in on a Saturday afternoon. However, this is just concerning for Jisung.As he stared at a tiny fairy boy, he began to contemplate life itself. An existential crisis, if you will. Caused by simple disbelief in what his eyes had laid upon him.





	1. Look What The Cat Dragged In

     It was a boring Saturday afternoon that Jisung had been forced to spend alone, playing video games and lazing on the couch while his boyfriend was at work. It was rounding 3 pm when Jisung heard scratching at the door. He concluded this to be their cat, clawing her way in.

     Jisung stood up from the couch and opened the door for her, watching as she ran in with something in her mouth. Jisung ran after her, hearing little squeaks from whatever was in her mouth.

     "Memi, I swear to god, if that's a mouse, I'll have your head!" He threatened as he ran up the stairs after her. He caught the cat playing with something small. It was moving, but just in a small way.

     "Stop it!" Jisung heard. It was small and squeaky. "Go away, just leave me be!" The voice got a bit louder and the tiny thing stood up. Jisung's eyes widened and he came closer. It was... a tiny boy?

     He chased Memi out of the room before approaching the 'tiny boy'. He crouched on the floor, watching how the one inch tall boy flinched and moved back. The little thing held something at him. A stick.

     "Stay back!" He said. "I'll poke you!" It was funny, but Jisung was too shocked and confused to laugh.

    Jisung took a good look at the creature. He was about 15cm tall and had curly brown hair. He was wearing an outfit that made him look like he had just come out of the video game Jisung was playing.

     He wore a pair of baggy pants and a shirt that looked like he cute a head and arm holes from a lily of the valley flower. However, his clothes had a few holes in them from Memi chewing him up.

     Tears were running down his face, but he was angry looking as he held a piece of a twig at Jisung. He looked Jisung up and down, his lips twitching and his body shivering in fear. He thrust the twig at him again.

     "I will do it!" He threatened. Jisung rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

     "What?" He asked. The boy backed up after hearing his voice. "What are you?" Jisung asked. The boy frowned, his brows knitting tightly together.

     "What are _you_?!" He asked. Jisung blinked rapidly in confusion.

     "I'm... A human?" He said. "Did someone shrink you? Why are you so tiny? You look like Tinker bell."

     "Tinker who?" The small boy said. He seemed to have softened up a bit, his angry composure turning more curious. "You're not a human, you're a giant! My clan keeper told me humans are the same size as us, but you're big!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so tall?"

     "There's nothing wrong with me!" Jisung huffed. "Why are _you_ so _small_?"

     "I'm a fairy!" The boy said. He stopped pointing the twig at Jisung and crossed his arms.

     "Where are your wings?" Jisung asked.

     "I..." The fairy looked away and huffed. "I don't have them... someone took them." He said. Jisung tilted his head.

     "Someone took your wings?" The smaller one nodded.

     "I was next in line to be keeper, but someone was jealous and fairies without wings are kicked out of clans." He explained. "I left and got lost and then that big fluffy thing you call Memi made fun of me and then used me as a mouse!"

     "She's a cat." Jisung said, laughing a bit. "Come here." He said. The fairy shook his head. "I won't hurt you, I promise." The fairy took a hesitant step forward and Jisung extended his hand. "It's okay." The fairy boy nodded and stepped onto Jisung's palm. Jisung smiled at him. "What's your name?"

     "I'm... The keeper named me Jeongin." The fairy told him. "Who are you?"

     "I'm Jisung." The human said. "We should get you cleaned up." He picked him up, bringing him into the bathroom.

     "Where are you taking me?" Jeongin panicked, holding onto the tip of Jisung's finger for balance.

     "I'm just going to give you a bath." Jeongin was confused as Jisung drew water from the sink, letting it pool up.

     "Water? We... We don't do that! We drink water!" Jeongin said. Jisung set him down on the counter.

     "You don't clean yourselves?" He asked.

     "Yes we do! But water hurts wings! We use fairy dust." Jeongin explained.

     "Unfortunately, Jeongin, I don't own any fairy dust. And you don't have any wings, so this won't hurt you." Jisung said. Jeongin looked down at the marble counter.

     "But... what if I melt?" He asked, his voice hushed.

     "The water is warm, it won't hurt you. Just dip a toe in." Jisung said. Jeongin did as he was told. He hummed as his foot touched the water.

     "It doesn't hurt!" He exclaimed. Jisung nodded.

     "Get in so you can clean all that cat slobber off of yourself." Jeongin jumped in, clothes and all.

     "Wow, look I can float!" He pointed out.

     "Here, hold out your hand." Jisung said. He squeezed a small bit of soap onto Jeongin's tiny hand. The fairy boy looked at it, confused. "It's soap. This is what we use to clean ourselves."

     "It smells good." Jeongin said as he rubbed it in his hands. When Jeongin was finished cleaning himself and his clothes, Jisung had him undress and wrapped him in a face cloth. He picked the tiny boy up, bundled in the towel, and brought him back to his room.

     "Stay here." He said, placing the fairy on his bedside table. Jeongin smiled and agreed, waiting patiently as Jisung left the room. He rifled through a drawer in the kitchen, looking for a needle and thread to fix Jeongin's clothes. When he found it, he made his way back upstairs.

     "What's that?" Jeongin asked as Jisung came back in.

     "A sewing kit. I'm gonna fix your clothes so you can wear them until we get you some new ones." Jisung explained. Jeongin"s feet patted against the wood of the table as he tried to get closer to look.

     "That looks like it hurts." He said.

     "It's a needle. Don't worry, I won't use it on you." Jisung told him, putting a thimble on Jeongin's head. Jeongin let out a gasp.

     "Waah! What's this!" He yelled, unable to see as the thimble was covering his eyes.

     "Protection." Jisung giggled. He moved Jeongin onto his lap and began sewing. The tiny boy watched him, stuck in a trance at the repetitive movement. When he was done, Jeongin slipped back into his clothes. They seemed smaller than before but they covered him.

     "Thank you." He said quietly. His stomach grumbled and he looked at Jisung, frowning. "I'm hungry..."

     "I can tell." Jisung picked him up, placing him in his shirts front pocket. Jeongin squirmed around in the pocket, popping his head out, hair messy.

     "Where are you taking me?" He asked.

     "The kitchen." Jeongin looked up, confused.

     "Is there food in there?" He asked excitedly. Jisung nodded. "What kind of food?"

     "People food." He put Jeongin on the counter and Jeongin walked around, poking on some oranges.

     "I like these ones. We used to eat them all the time!" Jeongin said, pointing at a watermelon.

     "It's... It's bigger than you!" Jisung exclaimed. Jeongin tilted his head as if he was stating the obvious and the obvious didn't matter.

     "Sharing!" The tiny one said. So Jisung cut up the watermelon, cutting small chunks for Jeongin. While they are, the two heard the front door open and close. "What was that?"

     Jisung hushed him, placing a finger over his mouth and Jeongin did the same. Footsteps to the kitchen made their way over and a male voice rang out.

     "Jisung?" He asked. Jisung replied with a yes and Jeongin took small bites from his watermelon, being as quiet as possible. "Ah, today was so slow!" The male groaned. Jisung hummed and stood up, silently telling Jeongin to stay put. He left to the other room, greeting his boyfriend with a smile and a kiss.

     "I cut up some watermelon, so you want some?" Jisung asked. Minho nodded and followed him to the kitchen. Minho sat down at the table as Jisung got him a plate. "Hold on..." Jisung said. He looked around the counter, confused when he didn't find Jeongin.

     "What are you looking for?" Minho asked. Jisung didn't answer and kept looking around.

     "I don't get it... He was right here." He said. Minho tilted his head.

     "Are you okay?" He asked, a little chuckle behind his voice. Jisung huffed.

     "Jeongin stop playing games, get out here." Jisung said sternly. Minho's eyes widened when he heard a quiet voice.

     "Is it safe?" The voice asked.

     "What the fuck was that?" Minho asked. Jisung shushed him.

     "Don't, you'll scare him." Jisung scolded. "Come on. It's just my boyfriend."

     "You have a boyfriend? I have one too!" A little head popped out of the fruit bowl, looking around with a smile on its face.

     "Jisung, what the-"

     "Shhh, you're being rude." Jisung interrupted. Minho moved closer, squinting his eyes to see the tiny fairy boy. Jeongin moved back into the bowl as Minho reached out. "Jeongin, it's fine." Jisung said, grabbing the fairy from the bowl, kicking a squirming in his hand.

     "Who are you?" Jeongin said, pointing at Minho.

     "I'm Minho. Jisung is my boyfriend." Minho said. He was still confused, however he smiled.

     "I'm Jeongin." The fairy said. "I'm A fairy."

     "But you don't have any wings." Minho pointed out. Jeongin crossed his arms and huffed.

     "Someone stole them from me... He was jealous and took them right off my back!" Jeongin explained. Minho nodded.

     "Now, what is a fairy doing in my house?" Minho asked.

     "Memi dragged him in." Jisung laughed. Jeongin stomped on the counter, his small foot only creating a small patter.

     "She was making fun of me so I challenged her to fight and she bit me!" Jeongin yelled. "She tried to eat me!" The cat meowed from behind Minho and Minho picked her up. Jeongin gasped. "What did you just call me?!" The cat meowed again and he became angrier. "How dare you!"

     "He's talking to my cat." Minho said, looking at Jisung. Jisung nodded.

     "He's... He's something else." He said.

     "Can I have the rest of my watermelon?" Jeongin asked. Jisung picked him up and he smiled as he brought him to the table.

     "Eat up."


	2. And Now There Are Two

     It had been a few days since Jeongin began living with Minho and Jisung. He was extremely low maintenance, only needing a bit of food and sleeping on one of Jisung's stuffed animals. However he had been complaining as of late.

     "Minnie!" Jeongin whined, running along the table towards Minho."I miss my boyfriend!"

     "Well where is he?" Jeongin huffed.

     "I don't know." He sulked. Minho chuckled and pet his hair.

     "Jisung, take Jeongin out to the garden to find his boyfriend." Minho said. Jisung sighed from the other room before trudging in and picking up the fairy. He placed him in his flannel's pocket and brought him outside.

     "Where do you stay in the garden?" Jisung asked him. Jeongin pointed towards the tulips.

     "That's where I lived before Memi caught me, but my clan lives way far away! They're way up in there!" He exclaimed, pointing up to a tree.

     "Is your boyfriend in there?" Jeongin shook his head. "Good cause I'm not climbing up there."

     "He likes the big river, over there." Jisung walked to where Jeongin was pointing. For a tiny fairy it would've be a hell of a hike, but it took Jisung seconds to get there.

     When he got there, he saw a tiny stream. He let Jeongin out of his pocket to walk around. Jeongin looked around, running behind leaves and plants. Compared to Jeongin, the stream looked like a river. So it was easy to understand why he thought it was so.

     "Binnie!" Jeongin shouted. "He's usually here... he likes to collect big things like giants coins and stuff like that. He finds them here." The tiny one said. Jisung picked him back up and they looked around, Jeongin shouting for the other fairy.

     "If we put a coin out and hide, do you think he'll come out?" Jisung whispered. Jeongin nodded and Jisung put down a dime which reflected the sun. They hid behind a bush, watching carefully.

     After a bit they heard the sound of fluttering. It was almost like when someone bats their eyelashes quickly. Jeongin felt excitement boil in his stomach at the sound. Eventually a small fairy came out from behind a tree stump, looking around, eyes fixated on the dime.

     The fairy lowered himself into the ground, steadying his wings. He took another look around before grabbing the dime, seemingly having a bit of trouble with picking it up. He grabbed one side and dragged it. Jeongin jumped around from the bush.

     "Binnie!" He exclaimed. The other fairy jumped, startled by his presence. Jeongin ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug. Jeongin seemed to be a bit taller than the other fairy.

     "Innie! Where were you? I made dinner for you last night and the night before and before that and you didn't come home, I was scared you got eaten by that fat cat!" Binnie said. Jeongin jumped up and down.

     "I'm okay! A human saved me. I'm staying with him." Jeongin said. Binnie's eyes widened and he glanced around again.

     "Innie, you can't! Humans are bad!" He said. Jeongin shook his head.

     "No, this one is good." Jeongin said. He took Binnie's hand and brought him to the bush. "Jisung!" Jeongin said. Jisung peaked his head from around the bush and smiled at the two. Binnie backed up, flying away.

     "Ah! He's big!" He yelled. Jeongin and Jisung giggled.

     "Binnie, come down. He's good." The fairy did what he was told, grabbing onto Jeongin's hand immediately. "This is Jisung." Jisung waved and Binnie slowly waved back. "Jisung, this is my boyfriend. His actual name is Changbin but I like to call him Binnie."

     "Why are you so big?" Changbin asked. Jisung sighed and Jeongin giggled.

     "Stop asking questions. Let's go back so he can meet Minnie!" Jeongin said, jumping up and down and waving his hands. That was his signal for Jisung to pick him up.

     "Wait, I want that shiny thing first!" Changbin said. "Jisung pick it up for me, it's too heavy." He ordered. Jisung followed his orders and places the dime in his pocket along with the two fairies. He walked back to the house with the two of them and let them loose on the table.

     Minho's eyes widened and moved away from his book when he saw the second fairy, running around and playing with the dime. He looked to Jisung with confusion.

     "There's... he actually has a boyfriend?" Minho asked in disbelief. Jisung nodded and Jeongin took Changbin's hand again, leading him towards Minho.

     "This is my boyfriend Changbin! Binnie, this is Minho." Jeongin introduced. Changbin waved with his tiny hand.

     "Wow... So there's like a bunch of these out there in my garden?" Minho asked.

     "Nah they live in the tree." Jisung said.

     "That big maple one. We keep her healthy throughout the seasons." Changbin explained. He went on about what the clans were all about, talking about how they all live in different trees and their magic and wings were dependant on what tree they lived in. Changbin had red wings that somewhat resembled a maple leaf. Jeongin would have had the same.

     Minho had gotten confused after the first few sentences and began rifling through their cupboards and fridge. He took out some strawberry milk and cookies, setting them out on the counter.

     "What's that!?" Jeongin shouted.

     "Milk and cookies." Jisung said. "Do you want some?" The two fairies tilted their heads and Minho broke up bits of the sugar cookies and poured some milk into a Barbie shaped glass that they had bought for Jeongin. They had also bought him some Barbie clothes, but they were dresses so he refused to wear them.

     "Chris made those before he left." Jisung said as Minho placed them on the table. Changbin sat on the corner of the dish and picked up the crumbs.

     "Who's Chris?" He asked, holding a small piece in his hands. Jeongin was already halfway through a full cookie.

     "He's... he's our other boyfriend." Jisung said. He said it with difficulty because they had gotten into a fight recently. He wasn't sure whether or not Chris was just Minho's boyfriend at this point.

     "You have two boyfriends!?" Jeongin asked, running up to him. "How do you do that?!"

     "With a lot of love and trust." Minho said, sitting down and poking Jeongin's little head. Jeongin smiled widely at his touch.

     "Where is he?" Changbin asked, looking up as he took a bite of the cookie crumb.

     "He's at a friend's house..." Jising trailed off. Changbin stood up from the plate and walked over to Jisung, hugging his finger.

     "Why are you sad?" He asked. Jisung looked down at him and smiled.

     "I'm fine." He said. Jeongin looked up at Jisung.

    "Binnie can feel other people's emotions. It's bad to lie to him." He said. Jisung tilted his head. Changbin flew up into Jisung's pocket, pressing against his chest.

     "It hurts." He said quietly. He looked at Jisung who's eyes began watering. "It's okay. He doesn't hate you, I can feel it. He's just a bit sad right now too." Jisung nodded, wiping away the tears. Changbin flew out of his pocket and sat down in front of him. "He'll come back."

     "I... thank you." Jisung said. Changbin just nodded and resumed eating his crumbs.

     "I like these!" He exclaimed.

     "You do?" Minho asked, taking a bute of one for himself. Changbin nodded and took a sip of the strawberry milk.

     "This too." He said.

     "Then we'll just have to buy more, won't we?" Minho said. "We have to go to the store to buy clothing patterns and fabric for Jeongin anyway, we might as well go shopping for food too." Minho said.

 

 


	3. So now we have three

     They had decided to go shopping. Minho and Jisung split up to do the groceries. Minho brought Jeongin to find materials for his clothes while Changbin and Jisung went to buy food.

     "I'm gonna pretend to be on the phone when I talk to you, is that okay?" Minho asked before he and Jeongin walked into the fabric store. The tiny one nodded and Minho brought his phone to his ear.

     "Ooo, I like that pink one over there." Jeongin said, pointing to a roll of fabric. Minho walked over and began feeling the fabrics.

     "You said something about Changbin being an empathy fairy..." Minho said. Jeongin hummed. "What about you? What kind of fairy are you?" He asked.

     "Well... our powers come from our wings because our wings make fairy dust... so I don't have any magic. I was supposed to be a winter fairy..." Jeongin said.

     "What does that mean?" Minho asked.

     "I used to help make winter and protect plants and animals from the cold." Jeongin explained.

     "So there are all different types of fairies?" Minho asked.

     "Yeah, there are ones that help with the seasons and some that take care of plants and some like Binnie who help people." He explained.

     "Interesting. Here, feel this fabric, see if you like it." Minho said. He took Jeongin out of his pocket and let him walk around on the fabrics.

     "I like it, it's soft." Jeongin said. Minho nodded and put him back in his front pocket. "I used to have a friend in the clan who was a love fairy."

     "Oh, tell me about that." Minho said.

     "His name was Felix and he was from another clan originally so he sounded weird. But he was nice. He helped people with Binnie. Binnie found out who people liked and Felix would find a way to get them together."

     "How sweet." Minho cooed. "Ok be quiet while pay for this." He said as they approached the cash. "So I guess they threw you out of the clan because you're no longer helpful without your wings?" Minho asked once they got outside of the store.

     "Yeah. Fairies without powers are thrown out in hopes that they'll die, but Changbin left with me to protect me." Jeongin explained. He climbed up Minho's shirt to sit on his shoulder. "Changbin has always protected me."

     "So... they wanted you to die?" Minho asked in disbelief.

     "Uh-huh." Jeongin hummed.

     "That's harsh." The human said. His phone began ringing and Jeongin jumped, almost falling off of his shoulder as they got into the car.

     "What's that!?" Jeongin shrieked.

     "It's Jisung." He said. He answered the phone and placed Jeongin on the dashboard. "What's up, babe?" Jisung told him they were done shopping and heading home just about then. So Minho headed home with Jeongin as well. When the two got home they could hear Changbin and Jisung talking and there was a third voice as well.

     Minho stepped into the kitchen with Jeongin on his shoulder, watching as Changbin flew around the kitchen with half of a cookie in his hand. Minho looked around, seeing Jisung sitting down at the table. In front of him was another fairy. To this Minho sighed and dropped his bags.

     "Look, Minho, we have a visitor!" Jisung said. He picked up the fairy to show him and Minho walked over with Jeongin. Jeongin gasped and quickly climbed off of his shoulders.

     "Lixie!" He shouted, running over to the fairy. The fairy had red hair and the cutest freckles Minho had ever seen. He smiled up and Minho and hugged Jeongin back.

     "Innie!" The freckled boy yelled back. "I missed you! Since the keeper made you leave I haven't seen you! I thought you were gone and then I saw that cat take you away!" He said, distraught. "I was so scared!"

     Changbin flew over to the table, the cookie half eaten. He gave it to the other fairy who ate the rest slowly as tears fell down his star speckled cheeks.

     "Don't cry, Felix." Changbin said, patting his head gingerly. Minho put the dots together and gasped.

     "So you're Felix." He said. Felix looked up and nodded. "Jeongin said you're a love fairy." He nodded.

     "You guys call us cupid and think we only show up one day a year, but we're here all the time." Felix said. Jeongin wiped away his tears and Changbin slipped into the carton of strawberry milk. "Fairies like Binnie tell me when people are lonely and so I find out about them and set them up with someone similar. Sometimes it works... sometimes it doesn't." Jisung noticed Changbin's disappearance, looking around the table for the boy.

     "Oh, I see. That's really interesting." Minho said. The tiny fairy smiled.

     "I can also tell who's in love with who!" Felix said. "And right now it feels like an incomplete love coming from you and him. Did someone die?" He asked, pointing at Jisung. Minho shook his head.

     "He's in kahoots with him and thought he'd take a break." Minho explained. The fairy just nodded.

     "Changbin if you don't get out of there, I'm gonna close the lid and put you in the fridge!" Jisung threatened, yelling at the carton of milk. Minho's head turned to see Changbin fly out of the spout and huff.

     "I just wanted a drink!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms.

     "No more for you." Jising said.

     "So now we have three little fairy children to take care of I suppose." Minho sighed. Jeongin gasped.

     "I'm not a child!" He huffed. "Wow look, a piece of fluff from the fabric!" He said, chasing the pink fluff. Felix watched him and hummed.

     "Yes he is." He laughed.

     "Are you staying?" Jisung asked Felix.

     "I don't want to go back to the clan. So if you would have me, I'd like to stay." Felix asked. Jisung looked at Minho with wide eyes.

     "He's so polite!" He exclaimed.

     "It won't stay that way for long." Changbin said.

     "We can house you." Minho said. "You all don't take up too much space. As long as you're not annoying like Jeongin. I can't take a second Jeongin." He said, beginning to put the groceries away.

     "What?! I'm fantastic!" Jeongin shouted.

     "Yes you are!" Changbin said, flying over to him to peck his forehead.

     "Thank you." Felix said, smiling. He flew over to Jisung and kissed his cheek before doing the same for Minho. "I won't bother you I promise."

 


	4. Food; The Edible Kind

     "Jeongin, your clothes are disgusting." Minho said. Jeongin gasped and jumped up and down on the couch pillow in anger.

      "Well tell that to Memi! She ripped them up, not me!" He exclaimed. Minho picked him up.

     "No, they smell bad. I can't stand you wearing them while I'm making clothes." Minho told him. He had been slaving over the sewing machine ever since they bought fabrics. Felix and Jeongin seemed to like watching him sew so they sat on couch pillows and watched.

     "They... they do?" Jeongin asked quietly. Felix walked up and sniffed him before back up with a look of surprise on his face.

     "Yeah, maybe just a bit." He cringed. Jeongin frowned and Minho stood up, bringing him into his bedroom where Changbin and Jisung were taking a nap. Felix followed, flying behind as Minho took out the doll clothes they had bought for Jeongin.

     "You have to wear these while I'm making your clothes." Minho told him. Jeongin pouted and sighed.

     "But I don't want to." He huffed.

     "I'll wear a dress too if it makes you feel better." Felix proposed. Jeongin gasped and smiled, nodding.

     "Okay, I'll wear it." He said. So the two fairy boys ended up wearing fluffy pink dresses made for Barbie dolls while watching Minho craft.

     "Minnie?" Felix asked. Minho didn't take his eyes off the machine but nodded to Felix's voice.

     "Yeah?"

     "Is there anything we can do to help Jisung and your other boyfriend?" He asked. Minho sighed and bit his lip.

     "His name's Chris." He said.

     "Right. Can we help them?" Felix asked again.

     "You know, Felix, I don't know." Minho said. Felix flew up to Minho's face to wipe away some stray tears which had fallen.

     "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said softly. Minho stopped sewing and leaned back in his chair.

     "It's fine. I'm alright." Minho said. Felix attempted to give him a hug by hugging his shoulder. It was surprisingly comforting to Minho. Jeongin looked up at him with wide eyes of worry.

     "What happened between them, Minnie?" He asked softly.

     "They got in an argument because Chris felt left out... and then Jisung accused him of being jealous and it only escalated from there." Minho explained. "Now Chris is at our friend Woojin's house and he hasn't texted either of us for four days."

     "Have you tried texting him?" Felix said. He had to admit, he had no idea what that word meant but it had to be some form of communication. Minho just shook his head.

     "I feel like it's not my place."

     "Of course it's your place. He's your boyfriend too." Jeongin pointed out. "Let's do it now." Minho pulled out his phone and opened up the text history. Jeongin jumped onto the phone screen as Minho placed it on the work table. "What do we say?" Jeongin asked.

     "Something short and meaningful." Felix said. Jeongin stepped on a few letters before deleting them and repeating the process several times.

     "My mind is blank." He said. Felix moved him aside and started typing.

     "Here." He stepped on the letters before showing Minho. "No matter how long you're gone from my side, my love for you will yearn for as long as we live." He read.

     "I swear to god, you're a poet." Minho said, eyes widening.

     "Love is my specialty." Felix said proudly, pressing send and jumping off of the phone.

     "I suppose it is." Minho mumbled. "Let's wait a while to see if he replies back." He went back to making the clothes and the two fairies watched until they fell asleep on their little pillows. Minho had not gotten a reply nor a read from Chris. He was beginning to get worried.

     Minho sighed heavily and stood up, stretching. He poked both the fairies to wake them up and let Jeongin jump on his shoulder and Felix on the other.

     "Don't you think it's time to make dinner?" Minho asked. The two fairies nodded and Felix flew off his shoulder.

     "I'll wake up Binnie and Jisungie!" He said. Minho just nodded and watched as the the boy flew away before heading into the kitchen.

     "What do you want for dinner, Jeongin?" Minho asked. Jeongin hummed and kicked his feet around.

     "Food." He said. "The edible kind." He added.

     "Here, you can look in the fridge and tell me what you want me to cook up." Minho said as he opened the fridge door. The fairy hopped inside and shivered.

     "It's cold on my feet!" He exclaimed. "I want this!" He said, pointing at a stalk of celery.

     "Just this?" Minho asked. Jeongin nodded.

     "Yeah!"

     "Nothing else?" Jeongin shook his head.

     "Just this." He said. He jumped back onto Minho's shoulder. "We only eat plants." Jeongin explained. "Because animals are our best friends."

     "I see. Do you want me to make a salad out of it?" Minho asked. "You should have a variety of foods, not just celery." He said, almost cringing at the thought of eating celery for dinner.

     "Okay." Minho almost screamed when he heard his phone beep. "What was that?" Jeongin asked, confused.

     "My phone." Minho picked up his phone faster than lightning, to see a reply from Chris.

     "What did he say?" Jeongin asked, looking at the screen in curiosity.

 **Chris:** I'm sorry I doubted you two. Is Jisung okay? I'll come back tonight. I'm sorry again.

     Jeongin gasped and almost fell onto the screen as he jolted.

     "That's good! We should do something special." He proposed. Jisung walked into the kitchen with a sleepy fairy in his pocket and Felix following shortly behind him.

     "Something special for what?" Jisung asked, rubbing his tired eyes. Minho could see Changbin nodding off again in his pocket, his head falling slowly and quickly jolting up.

     "Chris..." Minho started. "Chris is coming back tonight." He told him.

     "O-oh." Jisung let out. Felix gasped, flying around the room like a fly on drugs.

     "I thought I felt something!" He said, doing flips and twirls. "We have to do something special." Jisung began to notice Changbin trying his best to stay awake and laughed at the little fairy.

     "It's okay, I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." He told him. Changbin nodded and his head disappeared from out of Jisung's pocket as he curled up and fell back asleep. "By something special what do you mean?" Jeongin shrugged and stepped around on the counter.

     "Make his favourite food or dessert!" He said.

     "Or get him some garden roses and scatter the petals like a trail." Felix chipped in.

     "I don't think you understand how expensive garden roses are these days." Minho laughed.

     "What do you mean?" Felix said, tilting his head.

     "Garden roses are the only roses with a scent anymore. Florists only order them on special occasions like weddings." Jisung explained to him.

     "What is a florist?" Jeongin pondered.

     "But there's a bush in the backyard!" Felix protested.

     "Felix, it's fall, the blooms are gone." Minho said. Felix frowned and huffed. Jeongin gasped and looked at the freckled fairy.

     "Lixie, can't we ask a spring fairy to help us?"


	5. Tiny Travelers

     To Minho and Jisung's surprise, Felix and Jeongin had an idea of how to get garden roses without any price.

     "But we can't go back to the clan to ask..." Felix trailed off.

     "Yeah, but those two who were kicked out before me-"

     "You mean the two traveler fairies?" Felix interrupted. Jeongin nodded. Changbin popped his head out of Jisung's pocket.

     "I've seen them around. They help grow the tomatoes in the backyard!" He said. "I know where they live." He added. "And you're... wearing a dress." He added. Felix hummed and ignored that part.

     "Good, then show us." Felix said.

     "I'll stay behind, you two find them." Jeongin said. Felix and Changbin nodded, heading towards the door.

     "Oh... this is something that we cannot do." Felix said as he tried to open the glass door. He looked back at Jisung and Minho and Minho laughed before opening the door for the two.

     "Be back before dinner, you two." Minho laughed. Felix and Changbin headed out the door. Felix followed Changbin as he directed them toward the garden. Changbin lowered himself and stepped onto the ground before freezing.

     "Hold on, I can feel something." He said. Felix tilted his head before picking up some of the dirt in his hand.

     "Me too." Felix said. "What are these?"

     "Stargazer lilies. Chris planted them recently and they never grew in but they're still here." Changbin explained. "We should get them to grow these too. Let's go." They walked through the garden before finding a big rock which had been hollowed out. There were windows placed on it and lights coming from inside.

     "Where the heck is the door?" Felix asked, puzzled. The two fairies flew around it for a bit before finding it and knocking rapidly.

     It was answered almost immediately by a familiar face who looked just as surprised as he was angry.

     "Binnie?" He asked. He looked behind Changbin. "Lixie?" He gasped. He threw himself at the two fairies, screaming on about how he missed them and the rest of the clan.

     "Hyunjin, who's at the door?" Another voice asked. The fairy moved away, grabbing their arms and dragging them in. Inside the rock was warm and cozy. The whole house decorated with trinkets and plants.

     "It's Binnie and Lixie!" Hyunjin said excitedly. The two heard a gasp before another fairy ran over. He hugged them as well, twice as hard as Hyunjin.

     "Wow, I haven't seen you guys in so long. How's the clan?" He asked. This was Seungmin, the second traveler fairy.

     "Actually, Jeongin got kicked out so I left with him." Changbin said. Seungmin and Hyunjin gasped in unison, their eyes widening.

     "Why?" Hyunjin asked.

     "Someone was jealous and stole his wings from him." Changbin said.

     "Do you know who?" Seungmin asked. Changbin shook his head. Hyunjin turned to Felix.

     "What about you, are you still with the clan?" Felix shook his head. "What? Why?"

     "I left yesterday. I felt lonely without Innie and Binnie." Felix said. Hyunjin sighed and ushered the two inside, making them both a cup of tea.

     "So what brings you to our rock?" Seungmin asked.

     "We need you to do something for us. If you please." Felix said. Hyunjin hummed and sat down.

     "What is it?" He asked.

     "You two are spring fairies... Right?" Changbin asked. The two nodded. "We wanted to know if you could help us grow the stargazer lilies and the garden roses." He explained.

     The two travelers looked at each other for a bit, humming. One tilted his head one way and the other the opposite way. Then to the next side until they hummed again and nodded.

     "Yeah." Hyunjin said. Seungmin nodded at Hyunjin.

     "Yeah." Seungmin said. Hyunjin nodded at him. Felix was a bit creeped out.

     "We can help." Hyunjin said. "But... you have to tell us why."

     "Can we tell you after? We're short on time." Changbin said. Seungmin and Hyunjin nodded.

     "Yeah." They said in unison.

     "Just give us a bit of time to find our materials." Seungmin said. Felix and Changbin agreed and let the fairies gather their things before heading out the door. Felix sighed a breath of relief as they got out of the house.

     "Oh my goodness, they're weird." He said. Changbin laughed and nodded.

      They watched as the two fairies gathered around the rose bush. Seungmin took something that looked like fairy dust out of a little ouch before sprinkling it onto the soil. Hyunjin and him said a few words in unison before stems began to grow.

     The stems turned into rose buds and the rose buds quickly bloomed, arriving with a beautiful scent. Next were the lilies. They did the same with them as they did with the roses and the lilies quickly grew.

     Changbin and Felix explained to the two why, keeping up their end of the bargain.

     "Can I meet them?!" Seungmin gasped.

     "Me too! I wanna see the look on his face when he sees the flowers!" Hyunjin said. Changbin and Felix obliged, allowing the fairies to come back to the house with them. When Minho opened the door to four fairies, he almost fainted.

     "More mouths to feed." He gasped. The two travelers flew around him, examining him like a specimen.

     "Seungminnie, look, he has a little dot here!" Hyunjin pointed out.

     "He's so big! Why is he so big?!" Seungmin asked. Minho scoffed and waved them away.

     "Don't be rude, you're in my house." He huffed. The two fairies giggled and flew in front of him.

     "I'm Seungmin." One of the fairies said.

     "I'm Hyunjin." The other said.

     "And I'm Minho and that is Jisung, my boyfriend." Minho said. "Now, what are you doing in my house?"

     "Minnie, don't be so mean." Jeongin's voice said. Minho moved to the counter and he let Jeongin jump onto his shoulder to see the other fairies.

     "Innie, I missed you! I heard someone stole your wings that's so terrible!" Hyunjin said.

     "It's okay, I have Binnie and Minnie and Jisung to protect me now." Jeongin said happily. "I'm invincible!"

     "So what are you doing in my house?" Minho asked again.

     "We wanted to see Chris!" Seungmin piped up.

     "Yeah, we wanna see his reaction when he sees our pretty flowers!" Hyunjin said. They flew around the kitchen.

     "Chris!" Seungmin said.

     "Yeah, Chris." Hyunjin repeated after him. They continued to do that, flying around the kitchen in excitement.

     "He's not here." Jisung said.

     "We know. But he'll never leave once he sees the flowers." Seungmin said.

     "They're so pretty!" Hyunjin said, doing backflips and twirls. Felix joined in, dancing with Hyunjin.

     "Yay!" He exclaimed. Changbin flew over to Jisung and plopped himself back into his pocket.

     "Let's go pick the flowers." He said to him. Jisung nodded.

     "You babysit these children while Changbin and I pick the flowers." Jisung said, bringing a pair of clippers with him out into the backyard.


	6. Pocket Fairies

     Jisung and Changbin cut the best looking and best smelling flowers they could before bringing them inside and wrapping them in twine. Hyunjin and Seungmin added some fairy dust to make them sparkly and help them live longer. They set the bouquet up in a vase and continued making dinner.

     Seungmin and Hyunjin sat next to the flowers, talking to each other in practically code. Whatever they were saying was nonsense to everyone else and it was surprising when Jeongin joined in, sitting next to the vase and spewing seemingly nonsense as well.

     Changbin fell asleep in Jisung's pocket again and Minho continued cooking with the help of Felix. Minho finished the salad first and put it out on little doll plates they had bought for Jeongin. They served the fairies first before letting them each have a quarter of a cookie with half a Barbie doll sized cup of milk.

     When they were done, Minho allowed Seungmin and Hyunjin to roam around the house. Without his knowledge, the two fairies sprinkled the whole house with dust. When they were done, the house somehow looked brighter.

     "Ok. I don't want Chris to see you guys so when he comes home, just hide in any little thing you can hide in." Jisung said. The fairies nodded.

     "But I wanna meet him." Jeongin pouted.

     "Don't worry, you will, just not immediately." Minho said. Suddenly there was the sound of the front door closing and they all panicked. Minho motioned for them to all hide in various spots before plopping Jeongin in the fruit bowl.

     "Minho? Jisung?" Chris' voice rang through the halls and Jisung felt his heart pang.

     "It's okay, go." He heard Changbin's little voice come from his hiding spot. Jisung stood up and walked through the house, to the entrance.

     He poked his head around the corner, seeing the familiar curly blonde haired boy. He was filled with warmth and relief at the sight and without saying anything he quickly ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

     "Chris... Chris, I'm so sorry." Jisung said. Before he knew it, he was crying. Chris felt shocked at the reaction. He thought Jisung would be angry with him. Maybe even ignore him. However, he wrapped his arms around Jisung, patting his back lightly.

     He felt a wave of emotions bit him and hugged Jisung tighter, beginning to cry into his shoulder.

     "No, I'm sorry, Jisung. I shouldn't have left." He said, shutting his eyes tightly and sniffling. They stayed like that for a while, crying and apologizing for a while until Minho, who had been quietly watching them the whole time, finally said something. He brought forward the flowers and smiled at Chris.

     "Welcome home, sweetheart." He said. Chris stared at the flowers in awe before taking them in his hands.

     "Minho, we barely have enough money to pay for the house, let alone garden roses." Chris gasped.

     "We didn't pay for them, baby." Minho said, taking his turn at hugging Chris. "We missed you so much, honey, Jisung was so scared you'd leave us forever." Minho said softly. Chris let his head rest on Minho's shoulder for a bit before Minho pulled away. Jisung grabbed his free hand and lead him to the kitchen.

     "Did you eat yet? We made dinner." He said. Chris shook his head and they sat him down at the table. Chris observed the room. It felt different. It was lighter.

     It was a good different but weird. He looked on the table, noticing something weird. Five little doll plates with small salads on them. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight and turned to Minho, who's back was turned.

     "Umm..." He started. He didnt know how to approach this subject. "Why... uh... why are there doll plates on the table?" He asked, a chuckle behind his voice.

     "Shit." Minho said. Suddenly a fruit fell off of the counter.

     "Oopsie." Said the fruit bowl. Chris felt like he was going insane.

     "Okay." Jisung said as he picked up the orange. "Should we let them meet him?" Jisung said.

     "Screw it." Minho replied. "You can come out now!" He exclaimed. Fairies flew out from every corner towards Chris who had never been more confused and scared in his entire life.

     "Chris!" They all chanted. Jeongin jumped up and down from the counter, waiting for Jisung to pick him up and bring him over. Jisung sat down next to Chris as the fairies all flew around him in excitement. Jeongin jumped up and down in front of him, trying to grab Chris' attention.

     "Jisung, what the fuck?" Was all Chris could say.

     "It's... like the longest story in the book." Jisung said. He began by explaining where Jeongin came from, then to Changbin, Felix, and last, Seungmin and Hyunjin, introducing them all separately.

     "I can't tell if this is real or not." Chris laughed. "Okay, wait what?" He said. "Minho's cat dragged this tiny boy in... and then this tiny boy missed his boyfriend so he made you go get him and now they all live here?"

     "No, Seungmin and Hyunjin live in the garden. But Jeongin, Changbin, and Felix live here now. They're very helpful though." Jisung said. Minho placed a plateful of food in front of Chris.

     "I sent you a text!" Felix said proudly.

     "You did?" Chris asked. Felix nodded.

     "Yes, I did!" He smiled.

     "And why are you two wearing dresses?" Chris asked, looking at Jeongin and Felix.

     "Oh, it's because I'm making them clothes right now." Minho said. Felix and Jeongin nodded. Felix flew into Chris' front pocket and made himself comfy in there. Chris stared down at him and chuckled.

     "They like pockets." Jisung said. Changbin flew into his pocket and smiled. Jeongin made grabby hands at Minho until the latter picked him up and let him into his pocket.

     "I... see." Chris said quietly. He smiled down at Felix and gave him a tiny tap on the head. "Cute and tiny." He cooed.

 


	7. on hold

hi i've been taking on too many prompts and i have no ideas left for this story, i am so sorry. my creative flow has just been completely blocked. ,,,,,,, im sorry ill get back to it asap


End file.
